Searching through the Snow:
by Flintfur
Summary: In accordance with Auris Auris and Novem are searching on Christmas Eve but the Ninetales can't remember where she left it. But it turns out Auris means more to Novem than she thought. Oneshot


**Searching through the Snow:**

Novem – No-vem

Auris – A-roar-is

Veltor – Vel-tor

Novem, the female cream coloured Ninetales padded along the street followed by her trainer. The sky was black and soft snowflakes fell down from the heavens, but the lamps cast a strong orange glow bathing the street in that colour. It was Christmas Eve, and Novem was leading her trainer, Auris, to her present.

"Novem, traditionally you give presents on Christmas _Day_, not the day before," Auris said trying to reason with her Pokemon.

"Traditions change," Novem replied not looking back.

Auris sighed, the moon hung high in the sky and her body felt heavy and tired. The street was bustling with people trying to get last minute shopping done.

"Where are Veltor and Emma?" Novem asked.

"Emma's back at that hotel, sleeping. I'm not sure about Veltor; he's probably sleeping as well. Like _we_ should be," Auris answered sounding bothered.

Emma was a girl who had joined up with Auris after working as a volunteer at a Pokemon Centre. Veltor was Auris' Pidgey, he was a free little bird often preferring to fly ahead while travelling rather than stay in his Pokeball.

"I think we're near," Novem alerted sounding doubtful.

"You _think_?" Auris said wearily looking around.

"Yeah I think," Novem replied casually.

Novem's ruby red eyes glinted in the light as she scanned the street for any familiar landmarks. There had been a cloud in the sky, Novem remembered, it looked just like a demented Snorlax. Wait, clouds move and change shape…and it was dark.

"It was in an alleyway," Novem said musing.

Auris rolled her eyes; she couldn't _wait_ to see what Novem had got her.

Sighing, the tired trainer suggested "Didn't you mark a way to get there or something?"

The Ninetales eyes lit up for a moment and sparkled.

"Yes, I scorched the entrance to the alleyway!"

Eagerly she set about examining the entrance to every alleyway they came across but they were unsuccessful. They kept on walking though searching, Auris loyally following Novem, but an hour of seeking turned into two and finally Novem merely sat down.

Auris hesitated, she knew Novem was doing this for her, but she simply did not know what to say to comfort the fox.

"Get up Novem, come on we'll find. I don't care if it takes all night, we'll find it. Whatever it is," Auris said softly but with a slight harsh tone.

Novem looked up to her trainer, looking over her. Her muzzle twisted into a smile and she rose to four paws. Nodding determinedly the pair set off once more peering into the gloom.

"Novem, think you could use your fire to light this place up a bit please?" Auris asked inspecting a promising wall.

Novem opened her maw slightly agape and let small embers flood her mouth, it cast a pale light where the street lamps could not reach. Auris sighed, once more the wall showed no signs of ever having fire inflicted upon it. She stood up and Novem doused the fire within her mouth causing the two to be draped in darkness.

"Maybe the next one?" Auris suggested.

"The next one," Novem confirmed.

"I wonder if there are any nocturnal Pokemon," Auris said.

"Bound to be," Novem replied.

As if one cue several Noctowl cried their soft caws, and Novem looked back at Auris as if to say _I told you so. _

"Novem, is this it?" Auris asked disbelievingly

"Probably," she replied cocking her head to one side. The light cast from her mouth flickered as she closed and opened her maw to speak.

"So its down there?" Auris questioned referring to the darkness ahead.

"Yes,"

Novem shivered with excitement and flakes of snow fell from her shoulders and back. Auris looked down at her; it had actually been quite nice being out on Christmas Eve, just the two of them…

Pale shapes jumped out of the darkness as they were revealed by Novem's light, all harmless objects but it was shocking all the same to see a trash can suddenly appear in front of you. The fox led her trainer right to the back of the alleyway, there seemed nothing special there.

Novem dived into a pile of boxes and began to drag something out and pushed towards Auris feet. The trainer bent down and picked it up, it fitted easily into her hand and was an even weight. It had a smooth texture. Novem cast her light upon Auris' hand so she could see.

Sitting in the palm of her hand was a stone; it was basically like a stretched sphere. It was a deep black flecked with strong orange. Etched into the front of it was the word "Nakama", in a rich script. Auris turned it over and again words had been filed into the stone. This time "Emma, Veltor, Novem, Auris".

Auris understood. "Nakama" was a word used meaning friends, comrades or friends as close as family or closer. A strong word.

"Its Veltor's and Emma's gift too, she did the words. I made the fire which hardened it and that's why it's got orange spots in it; Veltor gave it sand and wind."

_It was sunset in the plains, and a small Vulpix lay on its side. The attempt to catch it had been successful. At home, the small Pokemon was angry and scared. In its rage Auris gained a small gash on her leg, a smooth scar still remains…A fire-stone was presented to the Vulpix, but did not touch it. The full moon rose, and the stone fell onto the Pokemon and it evolved. A blinding light filled the room and the form of the small orange fox shifted. Entering the dark forest, the Ninetales at her side. The small bird perched in the tree and after a small battle between Novem and it the Pidgey settling in the ball. Emma, the girl who had knowledge in Pokemon healing joining with them…The Skitty let out a burst of electricity, and Veltor suffering. The naming of the Pidgey during battle, Clefairy dropping from that great height. Novem furiously battling with the Miltank emerging victorious…_

"It's beautiful," Auris said weakly stroking the stone.

Novem growled softly with pleasure and nudged Auris. The trainer followed her Pokemon, not seeing where she was going.

"Race you to the hotel," Novem said slyly.

"You're on!" Auris replied smiling, pocketing the stone.

The fox dashed ahead weaving in and out of the few people on the streets, Auris followed behind, legs pumping. The snow fell on their backs but the chilling cold was ignored, the friendship between the person and the Pokemon provided enough heat for them both.

**Authors Notes:** I did this as a little Christmas Present for anyone reading the story _Auris_. Really I wanted to emphasize how close Auris and Novem are, Emma and Veltor are great friends too. The italics are Auris' memories. The definition for Nakama is almost a direct quote from Wikipedia, so credit goes to them for it. Well hope you enjoyed it, I had fun writing it. Happy Holidays!


End file.
